greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cast of Characters
This page details the characters and their allegiances at the beginning of the game, not taking into account any later changes of rank or allegiance. The following are all characters who appeared during the Great War era, and not in recent era tales or successors such as the Rage or Cry of the Martyrs. A indicates a character that is an actively played character. A indicates a character that was an actively played character. 'Related to Lordaeron' Alford Menethil, King of Lordaeron Thomassy, Court Wizard James Sherman, Marshal of the Army Adaen Melrache, Commander of the Witch Hunters Thomas Marden, Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light Borett Pureblood, Witch Hunter Lieutenant Friedrik de Mon, Captain of the Royal Guard Katherine Adai, Admiral of Lordaeron Daevin Shadowbreaker, Witch Hunter Cerzimon, a priest of the Church of the Holy Light Tileot Menethil, supposed nephew to the King Bauros Menethil, brother to Alford and supposed father of Tileot Lora Menethil, Queen of Lordaeron Thera Sherman, cousin to the Marshal Lucius Fordring, Lieutenant Jonathan de Bracy, the Lost Esarim; deserter Maximus Krowl, figurehead of the People's Front Canbrad, practical leader of the People's Front Warren Greystone, a rebel captain Oran, Maroon rebellion ambassador to the People's Front Amron Radiun Malad, druid turned overlord of the Maroon rebellion Margaret Corin, the Bloodmaid Andol Corin, Maroon commander Sagan Deathgrin, Gnoll warlord Rogeh Deathgrin, Gnoll warrior Wiglaf Folles, Warlord Melusine, Assassin Henrick Balnir, Rebel Emilda Blackmoore, Rebel Rofelius Rofalelu, Herald, 'the Forgotten' 'Related to Hesperia' Javali, Dictator of Dalaran Franek Snowburn, Member of the Council of Six Zinizar, Archareveim of the Hareveim Ulyssan, Kirin Mora turncoat Anazar, Apprentice to Zinizar Augusta, Archmage of the Western Legion Kirazar, a Zaramim under Anazar Kraus Gardham, a Zaramim under Anazar and Malefactor Nevain Daxanar, a Zaramim under Anazar and Malefactor Gianata, Senior Hareveim Omfena, Hareveim Isis, Hareveim Yintara, Hareveim Tiberius Leo, General of the Eastern Legion Niccolo Marius, General of the Western Legion Meracci, Brigadier of the Eastern Legion Veleva, Archmage of the Eastern Legion Marcello DeLuca, Commander of the Dalarani Cavalry Dorian Armonis, Count of Nevezia Alberto Zartus, Count of Seashire Ranndin Scipio, Count of Andriano Philip Juntridge, Mayor of Tarren Mill Miranda Callahan, Countess of Venege Avette Korgal, Countess of Firezne Sebastian Whiteford, Lord of Cattana Angela Lionheart, Countess of Tornio Elrios Kaleiki, Count of Pasata Henry, Bishop of Dalaran William Jordan, Lightist man of the cloth Grigori Dosantos, Member of the Council of Six and leader of the Kirin Mora Saadhal Mundis, Blind Archmage in the Kirin Mora Casamir Odelic, Member of the Council of Six Nicholas Drake, Member of the Council of Six Filbert de Niglac, Archmage in the Kirin Mora Vincent Ashbank, Mayor of Ambermill 'Related to Ravenholdt' Warester Van Dam, Grand Master Travot Ravenholdt, Hereditary Civil Ruler of Ravenholdt Krol, Former Grand Master Vord Wallis, Travot's Lieutenant Hellen von Xie, Nightslayer Field Commander Magyver McGowan, Operative Kid Gorgeous, Panther Myrokos Silentform, Operative Robere de Changee, Nightslayer Percy Fayette, Nightslayer Owen Zverenhoff, Ramrod Legionnaire Qu, Quartermaster & Inventor New Qu, apprentice to Qu Barbara Friendly, Operative & Instructor; "Cruel Barb" Johnnie Jacula, Nightslayer Charlie Vidal, Nightslayer; "the Knife" Robin Keats, Nightslayer Bill Sleeve, Nightslayer Jason Redleaf, Nightslayer 'Related to Kul Tiras' Thaumas Proudmoore, Grand Admiral Phorcys, Ex-Grand Admiral turned omniscient demigod Reginald Redpath, Captain of the Royal Guard Xanthus Alverold, Commander of Land Forces Namor Periandrius, Commodore of the Fleet Elaine Proudmoore, Princess of Kul Tiras Mrs. Proudmoore, not at the time Jeremon Reddon, Bishop of Drisburg Joachim Alten, Baron of Balor Gerard Falrevere, Balor Fleet Commander Kraven Cobra, Boralus Navy Commander Henry Caldwell, Royal Guard Ishmael Khalabrond, Vizier Brutus Armaggon, Leader of the Eels Donald Redpath, Landowner, father of Reginald Yuric Caldwell, Councilor of Zul'Dare, uncle of Henry Archibald Firallon, sailor Lennart McNabb, sailor Asa Pierce, Boralus native and Malefactor Martin MacVince, Boralus native and Malefactor Chora Atticans, Yubenshire native and Malefactor Porsparian, Civilian Sinéad Bansal, Great-Filiate of the Daughters of Pontus Janus DeMeza, rogue admiral Cyrus Reethe, Lightist noble 'Related to the Nidhogg' Bartholomew Dampwallace, Captain of the Nidhogg, a pirate vessel Valabelle Dampwallace, dwarven wife of Bartholomew Kelda Dampwallace, half-dwarf daughter of Bartholomew and Valabelle Harvey Salz, first mate of the Nidhogg Caitlyn Salz, deckhand Nickalaus Wadsworth, deckhand Quinton Stone, strategist of the Nidhogg Maximus Wagner, deckhand Samwise Wagner, deckhand Fisher Todd, cook Earl Jorguns, navigator of the Nidhogg James Nathaniel Sherry, deckhand Antony Moss, gunner of the Nidhogg 'Lucky' Hunter Kington, deckhand Micaiah, mysterious stranger Related to Alterac Tendura Xie, Lord of Alterac Pierronne Drace, sister of General Samhus Mikhail Gabranth, Assassin-Mage Lord Bergan Yezhov, First Chancellor Yeven Montrose, Voice of Giren Giren, Unknown Caxagord, Court Wizard Shade, Assassin-Mage Chronokul Asher, Assassin-Mage Dandred Asher, Myriad Noble Faldren Darafel, Admiral of Alterac Lazare Larkin, Deceased ex-admiral Liberius Laike, Assassin-Mage and Chief of Police Nibbles, Gnoll chef Jere Kavdan, Lord of Ashnord Alric, Dragonslayer Related to Stromgarde Eralas Trollbane, King Dorath Trollbane, Brother to the King Eldengar Trollbane, Prince, cousin to the king Thales, Cleric and friend of Eldengar Aledar, Royal guard Tatiana Trollbane, Princess, cousin to the king Katerina Trollbane, sister of Tatiana Anrothan, of Clan Donchadh Garrius Septim, Tribune Azshard, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Elrich, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Lijou, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Arlith Brightmore, Captain Ethgan, Captain Anderas, Captain Garn, Commodore Carolus Alden, Lightist Clergyman Mallick Vitalian, Leader of the Arathi Freedom Movement Lukas Notaras, Minister and Lord Nikeras, Agent of Lukas Notaras Daneb, Orthodox Lightist Clergyman Duokas, Orthodox Lightist Clergyman Rel, Clansman of Mallick Vitalian Bryenn, Agent of Lukas Notaras Related to Trolls and Zul'Aman Jin'thek, Warlord of the Amani Gruc'jen, Chief Witch Doctor of the Amani Ba'jal, Lieutenant to Jin'thek Nuvazgal, Overlord of the Mosstusk Ha'lin, Chief of the Shadowpine Yutrek, Shadowpine trapper Exhel, Amani Shadow Hunter Torosh, Amani messenger Katoom, Slave in Jintha'alor Maka, (Chief) of the Firetree Joa'mar, Dire troll Kirio, Slayer of Bears of the Mosstusk Zul'gurumo, Uncle of Jin'thek, leader of the Zandali Corps Aka'kaze, Admiral of Zandalar Jo'ra, Priestess of Elortha no Shadra and leader of the Vilebranch Jodax'an, Witch Doctor of the Ambertree tribe Hai'gajin, Daughter of Jodax'an Chamahuac, Warrior of the Atal'ai Hazza'rah, High Priest of the Atal'ai Renataki, of the Thousand Blades Related to Ironforge Gudrun Anvilmar, Highthane dying of a wasting illness Skirvar Thaurissan, Thane of the Dark Iron Clan Kurgen Featherbeard, Thane of the Wildhammer Clan Voutgar Blackhammer the Silverbeard, Duke of Port Baradin Urel Wildhammer, Noble-blooded scout Jaril Bronzebeard, Noble-blooded priest Cagrelm Flamebeard, Chief of the Highthane's Bodyguards Bolverk Bronzebeard, Thane of the Bronzebeard Clan Rogni Bronzebeard, a Bronzebeard noble Yarin Angerforge, A lieutenant to Skirvar Thaurissan Relgast Anvilmar, Heir to the throne Urkath Oilfist, Overseer of the Thorium Brotherhood Kargkul Pillaclencher, adviser to Voutgar Junno Flyntrock, mysterious dwarf Agor Forgewright, Member of the Thorium Brotherhood Ignal Ironroot, adviser to Rogni Grog Flintbuckle, Ambassador to Dalaran Siolfor Blackhammer the Silverstache, son of Voutgar Oneida Blackhammer, wife of Siolfor Jack Turpin, Police Commissioner Related to Port Baradin Crime Andrew Merchant, aka Lunarus, crazy sometimes criminal. The Swine, half-troll, half-dwarf thug Big Icy, Frost Mage/hip-hop artist Facade, international supercriminal Wallace Stoniegear, the Toucan, crime lore Hromith Morani, dwarven mob boss Paula Ketkhin, human crime lore Sendent Morani, crime lord and head of the Morani family Osric Greystone, crime lord and 'nice guy' Quincy Caldwell, crime lord, smuggler The Gimp, crime lord of the Collective Related to Gilneas Ercate Sorsbrent, Archduke of Sorsbrent Viktor Greymane, King of Gilneas Arinre Greymane, wife of Ercate and daughter to Viktor Jammal Hildebrand, Court Wizard Becta, Ercate's cousin and right-hand man Richard de Marmont, 'Major Dick' Nicholas Damasus, Chaplain in Sorsbrent Tobijah Kruel, Former bishop and current Lightist heretic leader Minerva von Xie, first of Kruel's Esarim Sifo Grimaldi, Black Esarim Amaulthar, Lightist extremist Balthazar Bludd, Bishop Carl Greymane, Eldest son of the king, heir to the Greymane throne Sevila, Handmaid to Arinre Rodin Fornsform, a personal wizard of the King Tebrin, Castellan of Sorsbrent Lazare Tobin, Captain of the Royal Guard Pippin Daedran, a relative of Tebrin's Lamar Daedran, a Lord of Sorsbrent Cemal Soben, nephew of Taldron Soben Weyrannem, Baron of Hessrandt Taldron Soben, Count of Soben Leopold von Braent, Duke of Braent Henrik, a count of Ercate's northern territory Feglan, Count of Henlinn Amondr, Count Henrich, Mayor of Sorsbrent Phelan, Guard Captain of Ercate's garrison Mordred Baldanes, General of the pagan rebellion Parisot de Bracy, his devious and cunning lieutenant Herman Aranas, High Priest of the Azure Church in Gilneas Metellus Cipher, Azure Commander Corwin Hartengard, Zaramim Commander Zamelean, Lord of Ginchar's Guild of Assassins Louis Oudinot, a pagan contact Korrin, of the Malachite Hand Bobby "Caps" Locke, 'agent' of the Malachite Hand Greg Pasteur, a soldier Talah, an ent from the Viridian Grove of Zanzifos Zero-Zero-Nine, liberated golem Related to Quel'Thalas Anasterian Sunstrider, Sunking of Quel'Thalas Nallorath Sunstrider, Eldest son of the Sunking Tanilias Starseeker, Ambassador to Lordaeron Mathurin Hawkspear, Ranger-General Tarathien Goldleaf, Councillor of the Convocation Dar'Khan Drathir, Noble Liera, Agent Rommath, Councillor of the Convocation Andellion, Servant of Rommath Firael, Servant of Rommath Foruel, Servant of Rommath Fenthelan Swiftwind, Cloudcaller's Heir Saldor Shallowbrook, Leader of Quel'Danil Lodge Anandor Darafel, founder of the Collective Kariel Winthalus, Lord of the Benefactors Seranidan, Majordomo of Kariel Winthalus Xalmor Windrunner, Viridian Templar Amarian Zeshuwal, Benefactor Magus Rimtori Sanguinar, Benefactor Teliel Zamashen, Azure Templar Madreen Chameral, Ivory Templar Alial, consort to the Ivory Templar Yol'Tithian, one of the first Benefactors Alanassori, Goldenmist magister Elyon Summerdrake, one of the first Benefactors Lanudal, Benefactor Iskandar, Benefactor Haeliel, Benefactor Irael, Benefactor Voldana, Malefactor and former Benefactor Eulan Firecaster, Malefactor and former Benefactor Galaran, Malefactor and former Benefactor Drazial Strikenstar, Malefactor and former Benefactor Lynnore Strikenstar, Malefactor and former Benefactor Orianthi Strikenstar, Malefactor and former Benefactor Joleera, Malefactor and former Benefactor Elsharin, Malefactor and former Benefactor Mi'irku Farstep, Malefactor and former Benefactor Related to the Perinany Legion Mattheus Perinany, General of the Legion Rinal Sourlan, Advisor to Mattheus Gustav Mageriff, of the Fist of Humanity Levin Rovandiel, of the Fist of Humanity Vasgren Haran, of the Fist of Humanity Herubrad Garithos, of the Fist of Humanity Duncan Springvale, Captain of Raven Keep Folca Eaconberth, Sergeant Wavidson, Squire to Mattheus Related to the Council of Tirisfal Scavell, Guardian of Tirisfal Relfthra, High Elven Member of the Council of Tirisfal Erbag, Gnomish Member of the Council of Tirisfal Kithros, High Elven Member of the Council of Tirisfal Meryl Winterstorm, Undead Member of the Council of Tirisfal Related to Zul'Dare Ewekapu Marsh, Ruler of New Barsmouth; "Ewe" Ephraim Marsh, One of the four dukes of Grinwillow and head of the Marsh family Kristoffer Waite, Duke Iðunn Waite, daughter of Kristoffer Waite Forseti Waite, son of Kristoffer Waite Alhazred Elliot, Duke Iolande Elliot, daughter of Alhazred Elliot Ianthe Marsh, Sister of Ewe and expert archer Barnabas Waite, Advisor; "Barny" Ligdus Galmin, One of the four dukes of Grinwillow and head of the Galmin family. Rival of Duke Marsh. Iphis Galmin, disowned daughter of Duke Galmin William Olmstead, Advisor; "Billy" Alan Zadok, Ominous (and drunk) Resident Johann Wilson, Rebel conclave member Donna Jando, Rebel Darlene Radimire , Rebel conclave member Sara Valborn, Rebel conclave member Carl Sutcliffe , Rebel conclave member Quincy Harmon, Rebel conclave member 6664332, secret weapon Bridge, guide Enchantment within the Core Related to Stormwind Silas Lothar, King of Stormwind Linus Wrynn, General of Stormwind's army Augustus Fenris, Duke of Fenris Isle Related to the Dragonflights Lethon, of the Green Nozari, of the Bronze Atrumarion, of the Black Zulastrasz, of the Green Krasus, of the Red Vaelastrasz, of the Red Ashastrasz, of the Red Pokstrasza, of the Red, Vael's consort Tronastrasz, of the Red Astraszastrasz, of the Red Related to Other Planes Shadow God, the Usurped Category:Characters